


Not that into cat-baths, but maybe for you

by indiecheetah



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiecheetah/pseuds/indiecheetah
Summary: His eyes wander to Johnny's eyes, to find dilated pupils and the desperate look Johnny wears when he wants Jaehyun to dosomething, anything.





	Not that into cat-baths, but maybe for you

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is my first published fic. And it's a pwp. It was born from pure frustration and kitty Johnny discourse between me and my friends (shoutout to Winnie - who also betae'd this - and Sono). Hope you enjoy, etc.
> 
> *Edit 30/07/19 - I fixed the paragraph spacing, it was bothering me

Jaehyun wakes up slowly, feeling a heavy weight on his chest. He can feel the morning sunlight through his eyelids and he can hear a soft rumble coming from below his chin. He slowly opens his eyes and is met by a mess of silky, dark hair, and a pair of soft black cat ears. The ears twitch slightly as he watches them, a soft smile making his mouth curve and his dimples show. He raises a hand and burrows it into Johnny's hair, stroking it gently and rubbing the tips of his fingers into Johnny's scalp. Johnny reacts by pushing his head back into Jaehyun's hand, moving a bit from his usual makeshift pillow, Jaehyun's chest. Johnny's purrs get louder before he turns his face towards Jaehyun's and slowly opens his eyes. In the morning light his eyes are a beautiful honey color, his pupils quickly constricting because of the strong sunlight.

"Hey Johnny," Jaehyun murmurs softly, brushing his thumb over Johnny's left eyebrow. "Good morning kitty."

Johnny yawns and then turns his nose towards Jaehyun's chest, inhaling his scent and then lifts his head. "Hey," he runs his tongue over his puffy bottom lip. "Are you staying home today?"

"Hmm yeah, how about you?" 

"I already sorted out the gallery stuff so yeah." Johnny moves to lick Jaehyun's jaw, his rough tongue scratching at the skin pleasantly. "So, does that mean…." The corner of Johnny's mouth lifts and his playful eyes telegraph his thoughts. "We get to play today?" 

Jaehyun laughs low in his throat and pulls at the tip of Johnny's ear, earning a small annoyed growl. "Is that what the kids are calling it?" 

Johnny rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. "Jaehyun I'm older than you." He raises a hand to pull at Jaehyun's earlobe. "But alright, if you would rather I be direct about it." He touches the tip of his nose to Jaehyun's. "Does that mean we get to fuck through the whole day?"

Jaehyun smile is satisfied, like it always is when he gets to banter with Johnny. "That's exactly what it means. But first, I wanted to give you a gift."

Johnny raises his eyebrows in surprise, his tail swishing quickly from side to side "A gift? But you've already given me a new camera on my birthday this year." Johnny looks curiously at Jaehyun's hand as he reaches to open the bedside table drawer, taking out a long, thin black box.

"Well, this is more of a gift for the two of us." Jaehyun sits up and puts the box on top of his lap "Do you want to open it?" 

Johnny nods and grabs the box, feeling the weight and texture of it. He opens the latch and raises the lid, seeing a collar nestled in velvet lining. He slowly raises his eyes to look at Jaehyun, who is just smirking back, his dimples in evidence. Johnny looks back at the collar and takes it out of the box running his fingers through the smooth, soft leather. The clasp is shiny silver, with a large loop for attaching a leash. Johnny feels a slow spread of arousal go down his belly and pelvis, thinking about what they could do with it. The collar has a width of just two of Johnny's fingers, a perfect size. He looks on the inside of the collar and sees his name written in gold cursive lettering, now feeling warmth spread around his chest. 

"It's recycled leather, by the way. Do you want me to put it on you?"

Johnny feels a small shiver go down his spine and nods, murmuring a soft 'thank you'. He gives the collar to Jaehyun and turns his back to him. He feels Jaehyun slide the collar around his neck and close the clasp, leaving plenty of breathing space. He then feels Jaehyun lips on the side of his neck, his arms slowly wrapping themselves around his waist and his chin balancing on Johnny's shoulder. 

"Is it how you wanted? Does it feel comfortable?" 

Johnny smiles softly and nods again. "Yeah, it's exactly how I wanted. It feels great." Johnny presses a small kiss to Jaehyun's cheek.

Jaehyun pulls Johnny back into his chest, bringing his ass flush to Jaehyun's hardening dick, licking his neck in slow movements and pressing his teeth over the skin lightly. Johnny tilts his head to the side to leave more space for Jaehyun's mouth, his tail coming up to curl over the back of Jaehyun's neck. 

"You're such a pretty kitty," Jaehyun murmurs into his skin between kisses

"The prettiest kitty in the world?" Johnny raises an eyebrow, looking back at Jaehyun over his shoulder.

Jaehyun snorts and gives Johnny's neck a small bite "I can't say that, I don't know all the kitties in the world."

Johnny frowns, his ears flattening on his head, and shoves an elbow into Jaehyun's side, feeling Jaehyun's laughter brush against the back of his neck "You know you're the prettiest kitty in the world, and also the best boy," he punctuates his words with small kisses down Johnny's neck, catching at his collar with his teeth and pulling a bit, making Johnny purr. Jaehyun places a hand on Johnny's belly, his thumb brushing small circles on the skin. His hand lowers slowly over Johnny's pelvis, getting closer and closer to his crotch, fingers sliding over Johnny's happy trail. Johnny takes hold of Jaehyun's wrist and shoves his hand onto Johnny's aching dick, pressing his hips forward into Jaehyun's palm.

Jaehyun tsks and holds onto Johnny's hip. "Johnny, why all the rush? We have all day." 

Johnny wiggles into Jaehyun's lap and tries to bring his hand back to his dick "You  _ know  _ that collars make me really horny, you utter gremlin." Johnny growls as he rubs his ass purposefully on Jaehyun's dick.

"Johnny, be still." Johnny immediately stops, his breath catching when Jaehyun's hand leaves his hip and holds onto his chin, tugging his head to look his boyfriend in the eyes "Kitty, I'm going to give you everything you want, but you have to behave. Is that okay?" He presses a thumb into Johnny's bottom lip and Johnny nods, the tip of his tongue coming out to lick at Jaehyun's finger. "Then you will be patient. I want to go slow today." 

Jaehyun lowers his hand again, resuming his path towards Johnny's dick. He scratches at Johnny's exposed belly and his fingers slowly enter the waistband of Johnny's sweatpants, making Johnny feel a stab of pleasure in his lower pelvis. Jaehyun runs the tips of his fingers over the base of Johnny's dick, stroking lightly. He then slowly takes Johnny's dick out of Johnny's pants by running his pointer finger under the length of Johnny's dick, pulling it out and up. Johnny whines low in his throat from the sensation of his gland brushing over his waistband.

Johnny leans his head back into Jaehyun's shoulder heavily, panting a bit just from the light touching. He loves how Jaehyun can make him feel completely undone with just a few well-placed touches. Jaehyun's pointer finger and thumb grab hold of Johnny's gland and rub it lightly, the tips of his fingers barely touching the flushed skin. He presses his thumb nail over Johnny's slit, making Johnny's dick twitch. Johnny can feel the heat and pressure of his mounting pleasure against his pelvis.

"Jae…please," Johnny pants into Jaehyun's neck.

"What do you want?" Jaehyun whispers, his hand back on Johnny's belly. 

"I want to come, please." 

Jaehyun smiles at him, nosing Johnny's forehead "You're such a good boy, asking so nicely." Johnny hums happily. "But I think there's still some things we can do before you come." Johnny groans in frustration, his eyebrows coming together in a frown and his tail batting against Jaehyun's face. Jaehyun tugs on Johnny's collar with his pointer finger to get his attention "Don't start something you can't finish, kitty. You know I can reward you well, can't I?" He pulls again at Johnny's collar, a bit harder then the first time. 

Johnny nods quickly. "Yeah, yeah, you can. Sorry." 

Jaehyun kisses his forehead. "It's ok, I know that you need it, so much," he slides his hand to Johnny's thigh, completely bypassing the throbbing erection that's pressed against Johnny's pelvis by the elastic of his sweatpants. "My kitty is very needy isn't he?" Jaehyun grabs hold of Johnny's thick thigh, pulling down his pants and taking them off with Johnny's help. His hand then goes back to Johnny's inner thigh, his fingers pressing dimples into the skin "And I like him like that." He pulls Johnny's thigh outwards, exposing Johnny's hole to the chilly morning air.

Johnny sucks in a breath, a small moan escaping his lips as he feels his hole twitch and his tail curl from how aroused he is. He feels Jaehyun's fingers slide over the sensitive skin of his thigh, getting closer to the meeting of thigh with perineum and then going away. Jaehyun repeats the motion a few times, letting his fingers just barely brush under Johnny's balls. Johnny splays his other leg, opening up the space between his legs completely, lifting his hips slightly to present Jaehyun his dick. Jaehyun hums, lifting his other hand from Johnny's waist to tap the tip of Johnny's dick with his pointer finger, making a shiver go down Johnny's back. 

Jaehyun raises himself on his knees and gets out from behind Johnny, gesturing with a flick of his hand for Johnny to lay down further up the bed. Jaehyun taps the insides of Johnny's wrists and Johnny immediately crosses them above his head. Jaehyun gets between Johnny's open legs and just stares at him, his gaze heavy on everything it touches. His hard dick is evident inside his boxers, and it visibly twitches when Jaehyun stares at Johnny's collar sitting upon his throat. His eyes move to Johnny's lips and he watches as Johnny licks his bottom lip, leaving it red and puffy. Jaehyun loves Johnny's lips, how soft they are, how they curl up at the corners into a pretty pout, how nice they look stretched around his dick, with saliva dripping from the corners. His eyes wander to Johnny's eyes, to find dilated pupils and the desperate look Johnny wears when he wants Jaehyun to do  _ something _ , anything. His eyebrows furrow into a pleading expression, his soft cat ears lowering to the sides of his head.

He finally moves, covering Johnny with his body and pressing his lips to the corner of Johnny's lips. He takes care to not touch his dick to Johnny's, not wanting to let Johnny get any friction. He presses a hand to Johnny's waist and raises the other to rub on Johnny's ear, the tips of his fingers scratching around the base, making Johnny whine and thrust his hips into the air. Jaehyun moves to kiss Johnny, feeling a rough tongue against his own. Jaehyun sucks on Johnny's bottom lip, pulling it backwards and releasing it a couple of times, leaving it a deep red color. 

He slowly starts kissing Johnny's bottom lip once more, then going down Johnny's neck. He sucks on Johnny's adam's apple, making him swallow heavily. He then licks Johnny's neck under his collar, his tongue fitting between the leather and Johnny's skin. Johnny lowers his arms slightly making Jaehyun pause in his movements, looking up at Johnny through his eyelashes.

Johnny shivers under Jaehyun's stare and raises his arms to their previous place, making a needy noise high in his throat to try to sway Jaehyun. It usually only works when Jaehyun is in a hurry, which isn't often. So this time, it only makes him raise an eyebrow, his tongue pushing his right cheek outward.

Jaehyun makes an approving sound at Johnny, and continues descending his body, reaching the nipples. Jaehyun admires the small shiny black barbells pierced through Johnny's dark nipples. They had picked these on a trip they did together on their last anniversary. He slowly lowers his head to blow cold air directly on Johnny's left nipple, making it harder than it already was. He touches the tip of his tongue to Johnny's right nipple and then retreats, making Johnny groan in frustration. Jaehyun smiles and winks at Johnny, making him even more frustrated.

With the dimpled smile fixed on his face, Jaehyun lowers himself between Johnny's legs, completely ignoring his aching dick. Jaehyun presses two fingers to Johnny's perineum and exerts pressure, pushing into the bulb of Johnny's penis through the skin and making it press onto his prostate, extracting a sharp moan from Johnny. Jaehyun massages Johnny's perineum in a consistent rhythm, enjoying the view of Johnny's dick jumping and twitching. He makes one last hard press and stops, rising over Johnny again to get the lube on the bedside table. He feels his tail curled around his thigh, Johnny using what he can while his arms are stuck. 

Jaehyun sits back, putting the lube beside him and grabs onto Johnny's thigh, squeezing the thickest part of it. "Baby. Kitty. How do you want it?" He strokes Johnny's thigh, stopping just short of his flushed dick.

"On my hands and knees, please. May I lower my arms?"

Jaehyun smiles at Johnny and nods, tapping Johnny's hip, signaling him to turn over. Johnny plants his knees and hands on the bed, lowering his front to press it to the bed and spreading his legs to expose himself to Jaehyun, his lower back forming a beautiful curve and his tail raising in the air and leaning to the side. Johnny looks over his shoulder at Jaehyun and gives him a cocky half-smile. He knows Jaehyun loves when he shows off. 

Jaehyun rests his hands on Johnny's cheeks, pressing his thumbs into the soft flesh. "You're so pretty, Johnny. Such a good boy for me." Johnny purrs loudly and raises his ass even more, pressing it into Jaehyun's palms. Jaehyun squeezes, pulling the round globes apart and watching as Johnny's hole twitches rapidly. Jaehyun rubs his hand above Johnny's hole, on the base of his tail. He makes slow circular motions, making Johnny's tail whip sideways violently. He chuckles and lowers his thumb to touch Johnny's hole.

Jaehyun rubs Johnny's hole for a few seconds until Johnny growls loudly and then gets the bottle of lube, opening it and squeezing some onto his fingers. Jaehyun spreads it over his fingers and presses them over Johnnys hole, feeling as it opens to allow two of his fingers inside at once. Jaehyun directs his fingers to Johnny's prostate, finding it quickly and pressing down, making Johnny moan loudly. He continues to massage it, making Johnny shift his hips back, trying to get Jaehyun's fingers deeper into him. Jaehyun stills his fingers, letting Johnny fuck himself back onto them with fluid motions, his hips undulating. 

Johnny stops his hips with Jaehyun's fingers fully inside and makes small circles with his hips, trying to make the fingers brush against his prostate. Jaehyun flexes his fingers, pressing again on the gland and pushing it down, pressing his thumb to Johnny's perineum and pressing onto Johnny's prostate from the outside, exerting pressure from both directions onto it. Johnny moans a long and low sound, his thick thighs trembling and his hips lowering. 

Jaehyun presses his fingers one last time and pulls them out, his thumb making a sweeping upwards motion to brush against Johnny's hole. Jaehyun palms the sides of Johnny's waist, squeezing and marking pressure with his thumbs so Johnny will arch his back even more. His hands travel down, squeezing Johnny's ass momentarily and going to his thighs, squeezing the flesh and pulling on it, encouraging Johnny to open his legs. Jaehyun then taps two fingers on Johnny's left thigh to remind him to stay still. 

Jaehyun puts more lube on his palm and spreads it on his dick, holding on the base to guide it to Johnny's hole. He grabs onto Johnny's hip with his free hand and slowly presses his dick into Johnny. When he's all the way inside Jaehyun hooks two fingers onto Johnny's collar, giving it a small tug to make Johnny whine and rub his ass on Jaehyun's pelvis. Jaehyun raises the same hand to Johnny's hair, rubbing onto the backs of Johnny's pointed ears and then holding onto the long, dark locks and making Johnny lift his head as he starts thrusting into him.

The thrusts start out slow and forceful, making Johnny's ass bounce with each one. Jaehyun then quickly speeds up, bringing his hand back to hold onto Johnny's waist with both hands. Johnny's tail curls around Jaehyun's waist, the thick fur brushing nicely against his skin. Jaehyun grabs onto Johnny's dick with one hand, flicking Johnny's head with his thumb and squeezing the length. Johnny sucks in a breath and moans, his hips twitching uncontrollably as he comes. His insides squeeze against Jaehyun's dick in waves, making him moan deep in his chest. Jaehyun continues to fuck him without slowing down, His hand, dirty with cum, caressing his back and stopping on his lower back, Jaehyun speeding up his thrusts. Johnny's face rubs against the sheet as he’s shoved forward, his mouth open to let small sounds escape, his tongue wetting his lips and saliva running from the corner of his mouth.

Jaehyun grunts as his thrusts start to get erratic, giving one last thrust and coming inside, staying still while Johnny squeezes around him again and he comes down from the high, his hands petting Johnny on his sides. Jaehyun tries to pull out but Johnny's tail stops him, curling tighter around his waist. Johnny looks at him over his shoulder and through his long fringe, his gaze warm and sated. 

"Don't pull out yet, I wanna feel you," Johnny whines, squeezing against Jaehyun's softening length again. Jaehyun smiles at him and nods waiting until Johnny decides he has had enough and uncurls his tail, letting Jaehyun pull out and sit back. 

Johnny quickly tackles Jaehyun, making both of them bounce on mattress. Johnny stretches on top of Jaehyun, shoving his head under his chin and purring loudly, his tongue swiping on Jaehyun's throat. Jaehyun chuckles and hugs him, feeling Johnny's tail bat happily against his calves. "What is it kitty? What's got you so cuddly?" 

Johnny purrs louder, rubbing his face on Jaehyun's cheek, leaving his scent all over him. "You got me what I asked for." He stares into Jaehyun's eyes, his nose bridge crinkling a bit as he smiles, stretching his neck to show off his new collar. Jaehyun smiles too, his dimples deep on his cheeks as he kisses the tip of Johnny's nose. 

"I'm really glad you liked it, Johnny. Now let's get cleaned up and I'll make breakfast for you." Johnny opens his mouth to say something and gets quickly interrupted. "And no, you can't lick everything off. I know you're a cat, but I'm human and I need a shower." 

Johnny huffs and pouts for a few seconds, then lets it drop for a soft smile. "Okay, Jae."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any growling in the comment box


End file.
